New Beginnings
by UED709
Summary: Claire McLeod and Peter Johnson a tarnished love affair, but now there's baby Charlotte in the mix. What if they try again? Will there past catch up with them? What will the woman on Drovers and Alex do?
1. I wanna try again!

**Writers Notes:**So, so here we go yet again Claire and Alex 3. I've always believed that I would have loved anyone being with Claire, cause she was so breath taking, but I know what the publicity want at that's Claire and Alex :P Again I had a little fun experimenting with this story…Enjoy and as usual I don't own anything or profit from this story, so no copyright intended. My stories are only written for fun as most of you have found ;)

**Summary: **Claire McLeod and Peter Johnson a tarnished love affair, but now there's baby Charlotte in the mix. What if they try again? Will there past catch up with them? What will the woman on Drovers do? And most important of all how will Alex react to their relationship?

**Rating: **M (Sexual References & Course Language)

Old Beginnings

Claire walked out to the veranda her eyes fixated on how happy Charlotte looked in her father's arms, in Peter's arms.  
>"Your good with her," Claire smiled as her and Peter stood on the verge on the veranda,<br>"Yeah, she's a calm baby," Peter sighed looking down at Charlotte, "There's not a mark on her," he added looking at the blue eyes of Charlotte, reminding him so much of Claire, "So you had a natural birth?' Peter asked smiling at Claire, who nodded,  
>"Yeah," she exclaimed, "in an old hut in the middle of nowhere," Claire said staring off into the distance, a flash back of the night Charlotte was born, the best night of her life. Peter looked up in disbelief,<br>"What?" he asked not believing a word; Claire nodded before Peter chuckled, "Never did things the easy way did ya'?" Peter stated as Alex walked towards them his eyes burning into Peter,  
>"What are you doing here?" Alex asked disgusted to see Peter face, after everything he had done,<br>"Well I've been asked," He justified just as rudely,  
>"Alex!" Claire warned with a raised hand, he sighed bowing his head slightly, Claire was his best mate but she seriously was a glutton for punishment,<br>"No, no, look I was just leaving," Peter said handing Charlotte who was blissfully asleep to Claire. Claire glanced from Charlotte to Peter to Alex disappointed. Peter was doing so well with her. They were doing so well, "You ever do have a kid mate, try being told you're not the father," Peter retorted as he walked past Alex,  
>"What are you doing here?" Claire whispered angrily walking up to Alex, he had ruined their special moment,<br>"Training Vince's horse remember?" he explained knowing better than to ignite a fight.  
>"Well just…. Ah take her," Claire sighed flustered, handing Charlotte to Alex rather hastily eager to catch up to Peter. The two struggled to untangle arms. Claire pulled her hand free slightly annoyed before slapping him on his forearm. Running to the front on the house, she caught up to Peter who walked to his car disappointed he couldn't hold his daughter longer,<br>"We need to talk!" She exclaimed finally catching Peter,  
>"Look," Peter sighed turning to an upset Claire, "If it's the maintenance, I'll take care of my responsibilities," he added looking into the desperate eyes on the woman he still loved so much,<br>"I told you, I want Charlotte to know who her father is," Claire exclaimed desperately for Peter to just stay a little longer,  
>"And you have my permission to tell her," he said but Claire frowned,<br>"And that's it!" She barked roughly, looking at him with a deep frown, Peter sighed,  
>"Tell me something, if the boot was on the other foot. Can you imagine seeing your baby for five minutes?" He paused reading the intense look on Claire's face, he hadn't see a look like that since the Gungellan Fair, almost a year ago, "You hold her and then you leave not knowing wither you'll ever see her again,"<br>"I didn't say I didn't want you to see her!" Claire exclaimed feeling her emotions take the better of her tone. Peter sighed yet again shaking his head at Claire unable to take his eyes away from the pain in her eyes, "You're with your wife?" She asked the pain increasing ten times over, Peter got the feeling Claire want more than him to just stay for Charlotte,  
>"No," he answered shaking his head, their eyes both reading each other carefully,<br>"Then stay, please just for tonight," Claire begged, her eyes pleading with him. He looked away for a minute. _There was no harm in staying was there? The feeling Peter got was that Claire wanted him back almost, the jealous look and sadness at the mention of his wife plain in Claire eyes, and maybe if he stayed they could get back together? _Peter thoughts where a hurricane,  
>"Alright, for Charlotte," he justified looking at Claire. The joy overrunning the feeling of sadness straight away,<br>"Thank you," Claire answered with a deep sigh of relief.

Peter lay motionless in the spare bed as he looked over the note Claire had sent him. Telling him he had a daughter. He ran his finger over Claire's name at the bottom on the page, he never knew he still loved her until he came back and saw her, _why did things have to be so complicated? _Meanwhile Claire rubbed her face harshly as she sat up, sleep had yet to come to her. It was strange having Peter back in the house, last time he was there they shared a bed, and they shared a life. She cringed as a thought crossed her mind; the thought being _maybe she still wanted him._ Claire thoughts were interrupted thankfully by Charlottes cry's for a fed. Peter sat up immediately hearing the desperate cry of his daughter. He swung his legs free from the doona ready to check on her, when he heard the old creaky floorboard go, Claire was awake. He could pick that sound out from any other. He too got up, wanting to help after all he did stay to help with Charlotte, though he knew deep down he also wanted Claire back. Still with the haze of sleep in his eyes he walked directly into Charlotte's room, only to walk in on Claire breastfeeding, he took a jolted step backward, ducking his head out quickly,  
>"Sorry," he apologised quickly, grimacing at how awkward and embarrassing that was for the both of them,<br>"It's alright," Claire answered as she and Charlotte settled for the feed. Peter still stood awkwardly outside the door, not wanting to intrude, he still didn't quiet know where he stood, "Peter its okay," Claire laughed slightly, she had to admit his face was priceless. He slowly walked back into the room, really not knowing where to look or what to say, but Claire looked up to him, "Sorry about before," she sighed, knowing she was in the wrong to provoke herself and Peter,  
>"It's fine," Peter answered smiling at how quiet Charlotte was as she fed,<br>"You're a good mother Claire," he said smiling at her as she blushed slightly,  
>"Thanks that means a lot," she admitted weakly always watching Charlotte feed, "I had a rough patch, thought I couldn't do anything right," Claire added with a defeated sigh. Peter was lost for words; he always thought Claire was strong, rebellious and powerful, never fragile. He smiled making his way to the chair next to Claire, resting a comforting hand on her back as they both watched Charlotte. A silence filled the room for another 10 minutes until Charlotte finally fell into a peaceful sleep. Claire herself was slowly nodding off until she finally laid her head to rest on Peter's shoulder; there was just something about that moment in time. It felt right, an actual family was bonded together,<br>"Claire," Peter sighed as Claire stood up slowly and laid Charlotte to sleep. Peter waited behind her, he wanted to look into her eyes, and there was no other excuse. She looked up wearing a weary smile, "You're the love of my life," he sighed taking a step closer to her. She looked at him in a blaze of confusion, but she looked away the painful memory of Peter, his wife and children hit her," I thought Julia was everything, but… as soon as I saw you," he breathed clutching at her arm lightly, "You blew me away Claire," Claire smiled up at him at the momentous compliment, knowing she was someone's love. They held there stare from what felt like hours, until Claire couldn't take it anymore_, it was worth a shot, wasn't it? _She kissed him, lightly at first, again and again the small kisses soon turned to a moulded passionate kiss, the desperation getting the best of them. They parted catching their breath, Peter looked at the flames that were in Claire eyes, a look he knew too well,  
>"I wanna try again," he sighed still holding Claire close, she smiled up at him broadly, waiting for what she didn't know, but still waited, until they kissed yet again, this time leading each other to Claire's bedroom. They hastily walked through the door, exchanging rough touches and kisses. Peter pulled off Claire's shirt as he shut the door, it slammed shut. Tess awoke snapping to sit up in fright to the slam that rattled the windows. Wiping her eyes she made her way out onto the landing. Thankfully Charlotte was still asleep, but Claire's door was shut. Tess tiptoed to the door, where she heard the desperate commotion. She frowned before looking into the spare bedroom, which was when she finally put the pieces back together; her sister had done it again. Claire had taken Peter back. She shook her head before going back to bed.<p>

Jodi and Becky gossiped quietly as Meg fussed around the kitchen sink. Claire finished her coffee. All the time _thinking how strange it was to have Peter back at Drovers, how strange it was to be back together with him_, not that she had told anyone yet. Tess glanced up to see Peter walk in with Charlotte, a shiver was sent down her spine. _Why was Claire such an idiot when it came to him? _Tess rolled her eyes,  
>"Hello BOM," Claire cooed as Peter sat next to her rocking Charlotte to sleep in his arms. The four of them looked on awkwardly as Claire and Peter fussed over the baby girl. All exchanging confused looks at how there was no sign of tension between the two.<br>"I've got to go," Tess said standing up rather quickly, to get away from Claire, she couldn't look at her, she was dumbstruck at how Claire kept taking Peter back,  
>"Everything alright Tess?" Claire asked with a worried tone, Tess had no other option then to look Claire in the eye now,<br>"I'm fine," she said almost looking down her nose at Claire before leaving promptly.  
>"Anyone?" Claire asked looking from Jodi through to Meg, looking for an answer why Tess was so shirty. They all shook their heads still engaged at how relaxed Peter and Claire were together, almost as if they were together…<p>

Tess stood absent minded leaning on the shove as she watched; Jodi and Becky do all the work.  
>"Tess are you gonna help?" Becky asked standing up, wiping the sweat from underneath her hat. Still Tess was lost in thought, trying to at least figure out what Claire saw in Peter, apart from the obvious that he was Charlotte father, but even then after all he had done,<br>"Tess!" Jodi yelled, watching the intense look of confusion on Tess face, she looked up coming out of her whirlwind of thoughts, to look at Jodi and Becky with wide eyes,  
>"You gonna help?" Becky asked, before Tess went to work quickly, but still quietly thinking to herself about Peter and Claire, it never leaving her mind for a second. Until she couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell someone!<br>"What do you think about Peter being back?" She asked stretching her back. The two girls stopped, due for a break anyway as they walked to the Ute, all sitting on the tailgate,  
>"I can't believe Claire let him back, after everything he's done," Jodi said before taking a long drink,<br>"Yeah," Becky agreed, "Still its only for Charlotte," she added taking the canteen off Jodi and taking a long drink,  
>"I don't think it's just for Charlotte though," Tess said looking at Becky and Jodi with a sort of grimace,<br>"What?" Becky frowned, Jodi too frowning,  
>"I think there back together, I saw them last night and this morning," Tess admitted, she had to admit it felt better to get it off her chest. Jodi and Becky studied her face, for a second thinking this was a big joke, but Tess never broke her concerned stare, until the two girls laughed at her,<br>"Tess I don't think they are, Claire would never take him back," Becky said wiping the sweat yet again from her brow,  
>"Yeah Claire hates him, she's only letting him stay for a couple of days for Charlotte," Jodi added nodding,<br>"But I saw them, together last night," Tess justified abruptly,  
>"What do you mean together?" Jodi asked intrigued a bit of gossip never got far from her ears,<br>"Like together, together they went to bed together," Tess explained in a disgusted tone, thinking about her sister like that wasn't exactly an inviting thought,  
>"Yeah right," Jodi scoffed,<br>"Then this morning didn't you see the chemistry?" Tess asked still determined on her point,  
>"Tess I would have seen it if they were flirting and they weren't," Jodi stated trying her best to comfort the almost distraught Tess,<br>"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing Tess. Claire would never do that," Becky added standing up and walking back over to her shovel, Jodi and Tess following,  
>"hmm," Tess sighed, she didn't know what to believe. Believe what she saw which could have been an innocent case of mistaken identity or was Claire actually back with Peter, the man that manipulated her in so many ways, that made Claire pregnant, that caused her accident at the Gungellan fair, the same man that vouched that Claire was a bitch less than a year ago, she didn't know who to believe...<p> 


	2. It just felt so right

Claire hovered over Charlotte's crib; she had had a fever most of the day, but she seemed to slowly drift into a sleep. Peter behind her his arms tightly around her waist. He couldn't express the overall joy of having Claire back, having Charlotte. It just felt right,  
>"She'll be fine Claire," Peter whispered in her ear as she fretted over the poor baby. Claire turned to him smiling. She sighed deeply looking into his eye's trying to read them almost,<br>"You do love me, don't you Peter?" she asked looking at him with a questioning frown. He smiled at her shaking his head in disbelief she actually asked that,  
>"Claire you mean everything to me," he whispered in her lips before assaulting them. Claire kissed him hungrily, eager for more. There breathing already deep with passion, there body's already in sync as they kissed and touched their way out to the landing. It felt right; it felt like they had done this all there lives. Every motion was in tune, every breath in time with both there heaving chests,<br>"Claire! Are you having tea?" Meg asked making her way up the stairs, where Claire rather violently pushed Peter away, trying her best to act as though nothing was happening, but that was a difficult feet, her breathing shallow and the burn of desire within her making it difficult to mask her voice,  
>"No, I'll stay here with Charlotte, thanks Meg," she replied shakily, as Meg stood at the top of the stair's. Peter watched on, he too finding it hard to mask the pure ecstasy Claire gave him every time they kissed. Meg studied the two, she frowned to herself. <em>They were acting as though they were hiding something<em>, avoiding eye contact, not to mention the tension you could have cut with a knife,  
>"Oh, Alright then," she replied, dismissing it for a fight they could have had. <em>It would have to be hard living in the same house as your ex-lover, the father of your child and the person who almost ruined your life completely <em>Meg thought, as she made her way down the stairs. Claire exchanged a smile containing her laughter before they were at it again, finally making it into Claire's bedroom. Where they began the tedious actions of removing the layering of clothing. Claire edger her way further up the bed, they kissed yet again and again. Until Peter trailed kisses down her neck and further, both there breathing deep and shallow. The ache for each other nearly too much as Claire roughly wrapper her legs around Peter's waist, as he sat above her on all fours. He was more than ready to comply with Claire's needs, thrusting into her. The shallow breathing, turning into simultaneous sighs. Like them outside of the relationship Peter was the one to take most orders from Claire in the bedroom, but lately there intimate love making had turned out to be an equal thing, a thing of love and cherishing, not lust and power. Claire's chest heaved for air as she felt herself and Peter tighten with ecstasy. He thrust again and again, every muffled sound Claire made, made him closer and closer to his release and for the first time they finally released together. Both sighing with the upmost satisfaction Peter fell on Claire as their bodies still bucked against each other, reeling over there love. Claire was covered in sweat, Peter sighed as he rolled off her gently to lay next to her looking into her eyes, clouded with passion. She muffled a yawned,  
>"Tied?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek; she nodded wriggling into him, her forehead again his chest. There was a silence as there breathing began to go back to normal, "I wanna wake up next to you tomorrow Claire," Peter sighed, in reference to the previous night were Claire had forced him back to the spare bedroom in the early morning, so no one would find out what happened. Claire pulled away and looked up at him with a worried expression,<br>"What is we get caught? She asked looking towards the door, which had thankfully been shut and locked,  
>"Are you gonna keep this a secret forever?" he asked slightly hurt he couldn't freely express his undying love for Claire. Claire thought for a while, yawning again it was a strain to think that deeply, especially when your head was flooded with passion still,<br>"no," she sighed, that answer would have to do, the truth was that she did want to keep it a secret, cause she knew too well what the woman at Drovers, Alex, Nick and the whole town would say. Peter smiled before kissing her once more time; she rolled over to sleep in Peters arms, to wake up next to him for the first time in over a year.

"You be good for you gorgeous mummy," Peter cooed to Charlotte as he stroked her face. Charlotte lay peacefully in Claire's arms. Claire smiled; this was how it was meant to be. She'd woken up to Peter, they started the day of with a moment of passion; a great way to start the day and now finally they had the space from the other's to truly act as a happy family, "I'll get back as soon as I can," Peter sighed looking into the glint of Claire's eyes,  
>"Yep," she smiled staring dreamily into Peter's eyes. Alex walked to the round yard with Vince Lavise's horse, yet another person he had to compete with! The prize being Claire McLeod herself. First there was Nick, now there was Peter and Vince, he shook his head, he wanted Claire all to himself. To stare lost in her eyes, to caress her with his strong hands, he was shaken from his thoughts as the horse shook its head roughly, that's when something caught his eye, and it was Claire, Peter and Charlotte. He studied them for a while; Claire looked different in a way. He quickly tied the horse up, before getting a better vantage point. Alex watched as Claire looked behind her quickly, he furrowed his brow until he witnessed the kiss the two shared. A deep passionate kiss not a friendly kiss. He felt the rage run deep through him, the idiot had taken Peter back! He couldn't take it, watching as they parted he began to storm towards the two. Peter drove off just as Alex's met Claire, he was ropeable,<br>"When did you get here?" Claire asked chirpy, but the look of Alex's face scared her as he came closer,  
>"Rack Off!" He yelled storming past her too his Ute, the flames of rage ignited in his eyes,<br>"Alex?" She shrieked, with a gut feeling something was wrong,  
>"You took him back didn't you?" Alex asked opening the door of his Ute. Claire almost had tears in her eyes, he must have seen them and she was lost for words as she watched him shake his head in disgust,<br>"Alex!" She barked eager to set him straight, but he was off. She sighed angrily, before running to the Ute where Becky was, she handed Charlotte over who had begun to grizzle due to the commotion. Becky watched as Claire drove off in hot pursuit of Alex, who was already half way up to catching Peter. The whole drive into Gungellan was the most stressful one yet; she sounded the horn numerous times, watched Alex tried his best to lose her, to catch Peter, run him off the road…. Claire breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the Gungellan pub. Where Peter got out of his car, confused as Alex came up behind him slamming on the brakes, Claire doing the same thing,  
>"You bastard!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs, the patrons of the pub turning full circle. Peter was taken by surprise when Alex's fist hit him square in the jaw. Falling to the ground Alex kicked him,<br>"Alex!" Claire yelled trying her best to stop him, trying to hold him back by his shirt but as he and Peter began to punch each other, she lost her grip. She watched as Alex roughly pulled Peter up by the scruff of the neck, before punching him in his stomach. Peter doubled over as Alex pushed Claire free from him. "Cut it out!" Claire growled as Peter punched Alex back getting the upper hand as he head butted Alex fair on the chin. Alex pushed him back forcefully, both of them falling hard on the ground. An audience surrounding the two as they fought. Alex put a firm grip on Peter's neck; he wanted to kill the bastard. For everything he did to Claire, he broke her heart; it killed Alex to see Claire like that, but he could have done the same to Claire, for taking him back, _why was she such an idiot when it came to this knob_? Alex elbowed Claire in the stomach as she went to break them up, she fell hard on the ground before Terry and Vince came along. Terry breaking the two jostling men up, while Vince ran to Claire's side,  
>"Claire?" Vince called as he knelt beside her, she was shell shocked. She looked up with a look of hurt and confusion heavy on her face; she stared directly at Alex as he wiped his mouth free of blood. Vince offered a hand for Claire to get up, but she was too busy trying to read Alex,<br>"Get your hands off her!" he barked pointing towards Vince. Claire frowned even more, _what the hell was Alex playing at?_  
>"Alex!" she shrieked in anger, "What's going on?" she added rising to her feet, so too did Vince. He back away from the unruly beast that was Alex. Claire felt the tears sting her eyes. All the people surrounding the commotion didn't help either. She looked to Peter who held his right hand in pain,<br>"You always pick the bastards don't chu!" He barked pointing at her. Claire had had enough of this. She looked directly into Alex's eyes,  
>"Last time I looked Alex, you didn't own me!" She growled harshly, never had anyone heard Claire use that tone. It was enough for the audience to back away slightly, but still keeping their eyes on the two of them, they couldn't look away. Alex paced slightly shaking his head, he hated to admit it but the only thing he could come up with was; I want you or I need you… something along those lines. So instead he huffed his way back and forth, "I only wanted a family for Charlotte," she snapped again, "And it may come to a surprise to you Alex, but I loved Peter!" Claire exclaimed looking at Peter who was another person who couldn't look away from the car crash, 10 other people had joint to spectate, "I wanted to try again!" she added. Alex shook his head again looking deep into Claire's eyes not breaking his rage,<br>"I could be your family, I'm charlotte's god father!" he hissed right into her face before walking off to his Ute, leaving in a puff of dust that danced through the thinning crowd. Claire was left shaken, she felt her self-quake with tears, as one after the other escaped from her eyes, that by far was her's and Alex's biggest fight! Peter wiped the blood from his nose before opening his arms to Claire, who hungrily pulled him into a hug, before she truly broke down, she couldn't take it anymore. Her body shook with sadness, her sobs loud and clear, and her tears never stopping. As the two stood in each other's embrace for all to see; it was out now they couldn't do a thing about it, but that was not what worried Claire the most, that was if she and Alex would ever talk again, she never imagined life without him.

Tess pottered around the kitchen, numbing her mind, well at least trying to after Becky had told her about the pantomime,  
>"You realise your idiot sister's taken that bastard back!" Alex yelled barrelling his way into the kitchen. Tess looked up in fright,<br>"Alex! What happened?" Tess asked rushing up to him, seeing his split lip, eyebrow and chin. He continued his rage of pacing,  
>"Why is she such an idiot!" He growled, the jars rattling on the table from the tone of Alex's voice,<br>"Who?" Tess asked really not paying attention until seeing his injuries and mood,  
>"Claire! She's taken Peter back!" he snapped running his fingers through his hair angrily,<br>"Oh... I thought so," was all Tess could say, she knew she wasn't seeing things!  
>"How can she be so fucking blind!" he growled slamming his clenched fist into the table, the jars jumped along with Tess, she knew Alex had a temper, but she had never heard him swear. That's when she saw the frail looking silhouette of Claire come through the door, looking rather worse for wear. Alex looked up and followed Tess' stare behind him. He frowned straight away, if looks could kill Claire would have been five foot under,<br>"You bitch!' he snarled, "I thought you were better than that," Claire frowned at him with her tear stained eyes,  
>"Alex quit it!" she yelled, Tess took a few steps back from the violent bubbling tempers, "Quit it!" she added as she began to sob again. Alex was shaking his head in disgust,<br>"I don't know how you can have sex with that slimy bastard!" Alex exclaimed taking a step towards Claire, who frowned even more,  
>"I wanted a family for Charlotte!" Claire said with the most furious tone Tess had ever seen and the rage that broke through her stare was one of complete hatred,<br>"Do you love him?" Alex asked with a snarl. Claire's eyes were full with tears as she held her sobs in. Did she love him? She didn't know…maybe she was just lonely or confused, it was all for Charlotte. Claire looked away from Alex to fight the tears that threatened to overrun her, she glanced back to him without an answer, "I could be Charlotte's father," he justified in a calmer voice surprisingly, Claire's tears always seemed to leave him speechless,  
>"We can't keep lying!" Claire said as the tears now overtook her, she sobbed loudly, "I can't!" she wimpered before covering her face and running up the stairs, she couldn't do a thing about it as her cries and sobs echoed in her room. Tess watched as Alex stood unable to move as if rooted to the ground,<br>"Cut her some slack Alex," Tess finally said regaining her faculties, "I mean, we all hate Peter, but that was a bit much. Don't chu think?" Tess added sitting down at the table. Alex still stood with a steady, bruised and battered hand on the table,  
>'I just don't want to see her get hurt," he answered, the anger seemed to be gone…for now,<br>"We all don't, but if she truly loves someone, don't you think we should leave her are?" Tess asked as Alex sat down on the chair exhausted, he was silent lost in thought.


	3. The dream

It was way after twenty minutes when Alex finally decided telling Claire, it was probly the best thing he could do. Sauntering his wahy up the stairs he wasted no time in striding through Claire's door as quietly as he could. Alex saw Claire move abruptly, she wasn't asleep thankfully,  
>"Claire?" he whispered making his way over to the bed, walking through the mess of clothes of not only Claire, but Peter on his way to sit on the bed,<br>"Rack off!" she snapped pulling the blankets up further, he sighed as he gently sat on the bed,  
>"Claire, I'm sorry," he said looking at her hair and the way it framed her beautiful face, "I only did it beacause…" he stalled think if it was the right thing to do.. to confess his love for his best mate, " Because…." It just wouldn't come out. Claire propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him through narrow eyes,<br>Because?" she questioned roughly,  
>"B.. Because," he sighed, <em>god why couldn't he just say it?<em> She laid back down,  
>"Because you hate too see me happy," Claire replied in a snide tone,<br>"No it's cause I… I love you," he finally said it. A million tones felt as though it was lifted from his shoulders, she turned around a look of horror on her face,  
>"If this is some lame excuse to get your rocks off Alex, piss off!" she barked before turningback rather violently. Alex tried to comfort her but she only pulled away more, sighing defeatedly Alex left, <em>maybe after a sleep she'd change her mind? Maybe if Alex could turn back toome it would be okay… If only Peter had never turned up.<em>

Claire woke up with a start, her breathing deep, her torso hugged tightly by strong arms, she looked down to see Peter. She swollowed hard, her nose had begun to run, she was sweating. She swung her legs out of the doona, seething her way out of Peter's iron grip. A dizzy spell hitting her straight away, but she regained her faculties before getting up to get a drink. Still half alseep she grimaced at not only the ache in her bones and in her head, but the dream she had just woken from; she was mashed hard against someone she barely recognised his face, always obscured, she still felt the effects of the hot and heavy dream as she had yet another dizzy spell hit her. Holding herself steady on the rails for a couple of seconds she wiped her nose roughly with her sleeve, it seemed to be running continuously. She swollowed hard again, _she must be coming down with something_ she thought as she let go of the rail to make her way down the stairs, but just as she let go, a heavy dizzy spell hit her. She tried to blink the blackness that covered her sight, but it wouldn't go until she finally collapsed, falling heavily down the flight of stairs, too lay motionless at the bottom. Tess opened her eyes slowly heaing the loud 'thud' but she groaned… Claire must have Peter with her again! The two reminded her of rabbits, always… always, well to put it in simple terms always doing what rabbit's do best!

Meg ran her fingers through her sweaty hair. It was a humid day and a storm was surely brewing. She wiping her forehead entering the Drover's kitchen, surprised no one had yet risen. Claire always being the first up, apart from the mornings she stayed with Peter. Meg shook her head, _Peter of all people! _But she sighed making her way down the hall, she looking up trying to see for movement but there was nothing, just as she was about too turn, something cause her eye. It was what looked to be a foot that stuck through the rails, she frowned making her way up the first landing to see Claire in a bundle.  
>"Claire?" she called rushing up to her, she looked up to the two rooms, no-one had been up. Dodging Claire's unconcious body Meg burst through Tess's door. Tess jumped with fright, her sheets almost flying off the bed,<br>"Meg! What happened?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eye's in a panic,  
>"Claire's fallen down," Meg exclaimed runnng back out, Tess followed her, before running to Claire's side,<br>"Claire?" she called for an answer, but Claire was out of it, "What do we do?" Tess asked just as Peter walked out of his room rather sluggishly,  
>"What's going on?" he asked yawning,<br>"Claire's fallen," Meg said as she ran to the kitchen for the phone. Peter jolted running down the stairs, almost jumping them all to land next to Claire. He panis and fussed, so too did Tess.


	4. All for Charlotte

Claire felt strong hands encircle her from behind, she felt into the man; strong, tall, smelt of the country. She tried to turn to see who it was but the face was blocked, she tried her best to see, but the mystery man's advanced where to quick as he kissed her jaw and next, it wasn't Peter she knew for sure, it was too tall. Nick? She didn't know who it was but they kissed her she let herself go weak at the knee's,  
>"God I love you,: the man sighed as he continued his assalult on Claire neck, but Claire froze she knew the voice too well, it was Alex! Claire awoke with a start, looing around frantically trying to make sence of all the tubed and machines connected to her. Tess rushed over to Claire as soon as she sat with a jolt,<br>"Where am i?" Claire asked holing her head with her right hand, it was killing her,  
>"Your in hospital Claire, you fell down the stairs," Tess said clutching at her sister's hand who frowned at her, "You had a fever and passed out," Tess added sitting next to the bed where Claire still tried her darndest to take in her surroundings, trying desperatly to remember the previous night, looking over her broken arm that was in a sling,<br>"Where's Alex?" Claire asked out of pure curiousity nothing more, at least that's what she reasurred herself with,  
>"He's outside, did you want me to get him?" asked Tess cocking her head towards the door of the room. Claire nodded as best she could as her head thumped in pain. Alex sat across the corridor from Peter with Charlotte, the look in his eyes would have made any person back away in fear, but Peter stood up for himself he waanted to see Claire and was getting sick of waiting. Tess walked through the door, the group of them all springing to there feet,<br>"How is she?" Alex and Peter noth asked at the same time before exchanging a dirty look between the two of them,  
>"She's awake, she wanted to see Alex," Tess replied making her way over to Claire's pram to get her bottle of water. Peter sighed defeated she didn't want to see him, and to be quiet franked he was uterly pissed off she'd wanted to see Alex first. Claire watched as Alex walked towards her, she knew it was him in her dream and for some strange reason she felt nervous,<br>"How are you feeling?" Alex asked awkwardly sitting next to the bed,  
>"Good," she smiled up at him, he smiled back before a silence fell on the room, "Alex I'm sorry," Claire said finally breaking the silence after five whole minutes just about,<br>"It's fine. I'm sorry too," he replied with a smile, "I did it…"  
>"Cause you love me" Claire interupted him looking at him with a look he'd never seen before; passion yet still agression,<br>"Yeah," he sighed weakly,  
>"Alex I had a dream, that we were together," Claire started taking a breath as if for courage,<br>"What was it about?" Alex asked frowning, not quite knowing were Claire was going, she never told him about her dreams,  
>"We were toegther," she said a frown still on her face, she couldn't believe she was actually telling Alex about this, it as like her mind and mouth were on autopilot,<br>"What like married?" Alex asked confussed, but still amused he could never have imagined being married to Claire, though it did cross his thoughts once or twice,  
>"No, together," she replied, "I was at the kitchen sink and you came up behind me and.." she trialed off looking at the intense look of concerntration on Alex's face, she didn't want to miss a thing, "You kissed me and said you loved me," she admitted with a small smile barely seen by Alex as he took in all of that, he paused for a second,<br>"It that good or bad?" he asked frowning, bracing himself for another serving like the previous night. Claire took her stare from Alex to the window across the room, contemplating wether to put her hear on the like or forget about it, she sighed looking back at Alex,  
>"Good," she said with a look of complete fear written on her face, she didn't want to be humiliated. Alex smiled slightly before resting his hand on her cheek. Claire did the same but pulled him in for a kiss. There lips met and it felt amazing, so uplifting, in Alex's point of view it was his best kiss out of the millions he'd had before, finally it was with the woman he actually truly loved. Parting Claire looked away slightly, knowing too well Peter whould be here soon, What would she do then? Tell him it's over, that she basically used him for her own desires. He would never talk to her again! Alex found her eyes, before sighing he knew what she was thinking about,<br>"Peter's outside," Alex sighed yet again, getting up to leave. Claire sat up quickly ignoring the sharp pain in her head,  
>"Alex," she gasped her eyes pleading with him to come back and sit next to her, to even hold her,<br>"Go back with Peter," he said displeased, misserable. Claire watched him leave, a look of loss plain on her face. Meanwhile Alex scuffed his way out of the room,  
>"She wants to see you," Alex said plainly to Peter as he jumped up and disappeared into Claire's room. Tess tilted her head frowning at Alex,<br>"What's up?" she asked as he rubbed his face tirelessly,  
>"Claire's going home with Peter," he said his tone still plain, a tone of disappointment,<br>"Yeah?" Tess asked slightly confussed at the problem. Alex shook his head, he didn't want to tell a soul about his confession, only Claire would know and that's the way he wanted it. Peter rushed up to Claire and envoloped her as best he could as she lay down, he kissed her deeply, she didn't respond she needed to tell him the truth, she was never one to lie,  
>"Peter," she sighed pulling away from him slightly,<br>"Thank god your okay," he breathed sitting in the chair next to her bed,  
>"Peter," she sighed again, he looked at her ready and waiting still overcome with joy she was okay, "I've.. I.." god! Why was this so hard, she'd thought of the exact words to say while waiting, but now they all seemed to scrabble in her aching head, "Peter don't think we sould stay together,"<br>"Why?" he asked frowning, slightly hurt,  
>"I think its best, I mean we've just had so much bad blood between us," Claire stated, she was starting to flusher, she so wanted Alex and Peter to be friends and help her look after Charlotte together,<br>"What?" Peter asked a deep frown on his forehead,  
>"I still want you to be there for Charlotte, but I think we should start fresh…with someone knew and maybe if it doesn't work we could try again," she said her tone more calming now, but of course the last bit of her statement was a lie, she wanted to be with Alex and no one else ever again,<br>"You've found someone else?" he asked more hurt then angry, much to Claires relief,  
>"Well I've liked them for a while now, " she smiled slightly, only just coming to terms with how long she actually love Alex for, "I never cheated!" she added causiously. Peter looked away, his anger had seemed to drain away, everything did, he was blank until he noded slowly,<br>"Who?" he asked lightly, Claire was taken back, how would she answer that?  
>"Alex," she whispered almost. Peter face washed back over with rage, "Please get along, for Charlotte please," she added just as Peter took a breath to start his rage, but he held it in. Staying at Drovers with Charlotte he finally found a connection to his third daughter,<br>"I'll leave you then," Peter said, restraining himself so very well in Claire's eyes, she nodded,  
>"Please visit, at least for Charlotte," Claire added before he left, his head bowed and his love for Claire shot down yet again. Alex looked up at Peter and frowned,<br>"What's wrong? Why are you two so upset?" Tess asked looking from the two men. Alex got up eager to see Claire, leaving Peter to explain.  
>"Alex," Claire smiled seeing his face, "I told Peter," she added as he looked at her stunned, the way Claire put her heart out for the world was so beyond him. Alex nodded a smile creaping onto his face,<br>"Does this mean.." Alex trailed off,  
>"I want to be with you," Claire added smiling, Alex smiled back at her before sitting next to her, wiping the hair free from her face before kissing her, they both were looking forward to there new life, trying out there new found feelings and having all the fun and more they used to, now that they were united.<p> 


End file.
